The Bucket List
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Brittany/Sam, brief Jake/Brittany/Sam] The world is ending in five days, and Brittany and Sam want to go out banging. Literally, and repeatedly.


******Characters/Pairing:** Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, New Directions. Brittany/Sam, Jake/Brittany/Sam.**  
****Rating:** NC-17.**  
****Kinks:** Consensual sex, bareback, in public, riding, rimming, pegging, threesome, double penetration, bondage, face fucking, rough sex, slut shaming, oral, exhibitionism.  
**Prompt**: _With the world coming to an end, Brittany and Sam decide to spend their last couple of days together, crossing off their sex bucket list. Cue them having sex in random places and positions._

**Notes: **Officially have a new longest fill, 9000 words of pure smut, that only 10 people will want to read. This one just totally got away from me, but it was a lot of fun to write. I thought about making each section a separate chapter, but decided against it. I definitely prefer these kinds of fics, with different scenes, as opposed to one big scene, so I'll probably be writing more of those in the future. Anyway, this prompt was sent to me on Tumblr, and I really loved it, and asked for suggestions on what people wanted to see on the list, and this is a combination of requests and my own ideas. I'd love to hear what you think, or which scenes/act you liked the most, and I hope you enjoy! Btw, the Mayan storyline is obviously something they did on the show, but this isn't supposed to be canon, there's no wedding or any of that. Also, to the rude, disgusting anons who left offensive comments on my last Brittana fic, you're gross and only making me not want to write het anymore. Stop it.

* * *

So, the world was ending. And apparently nobody cared but them. Brittany's family was still going down to her grandparents house for Christmas break, even though she didn't want to leave Lima (she wanted to die where she was born), and Sam's family refused to spring for usual Holiday decorations, saying they couldn't afford it. Even all their friends in Glee club didn't believe them, and were planning on wasting their last days on earth hanging around the mall.

Brittany and Sam, however, were determined to spend their time wisely, living life to the fullest.

"It just doesn't feel like enough time," Sam sighs, completely ignoring whatever his teacher is saying. They're gonna die anyway, why does he need to learn who won World War II? "There's so many places I want to go, people I want to meet. Things I want to do. Especially with you."

"Yeah?" Brittany perks up, her thoughts immediately going dirty. "Like, sexy stuff?"

"Lots and lots of sexy stuff," Sam whispers with a wink. "Isn't there anything sexy you've always wanted to do?" Brittany nods, because _yeah_. Suddenly, Sam's eyes go wide as he gets an idea. "I just got the best idea. Okay, so we want to live our last days as awesomely as possible right? Obviously we can't really go everywhere we want to go, or meet all the famous people we want to met, but we _can_ try to do all the sexy stuff we want to do before we die."

A smile grows on Brittany's lips. "Like in that movie, with the old dudes? Like a sexy bucket list?"

"Yeah, just like that," Sam nods, enthusiastically. Starting to get excited, he rips out two pieces of paper from his notes and hands one to his girlfriend. "Let's make a list. We've got five days, starting tomorrow, so we'll do our top five sexual fantasies." Brittany starts feeling giddy, super excited for this. "We'll each list our top three right now, and then see what we have, and narrow it down to five."

Brittany nods and immediately starts making her list. She knows her first one right away, it's a total must, but it takes her a minute or two to pick just two more. She has such a long list of things she's always wanted to do, but she has to think realistically and about what Sam would most likely agree to. Finally, she decides, and writes them down, waiting for Sam to finish his.

Once he's put his pen down, she pushes her list over to Sam, and he gives her his to look over. She loves all of his ideas, but is confused by one. "I thought this was supposed to be stuff we've never done. We do that all the time."

"Which?" He leans over and reads the one Brittany is pointing at. He starts to blush a bit, and bites his lip before explaining. "Oh yeah, but I meant, uh, on me. I want you to do it to me."

"Like with a strap on?" Sam nods shyly. "That could be super fun, yeah, okay, definitely."

Sam feels a rush of excitement at her confirmation. He looks at Brittany's list again, and then back at his, pointing to the first one. "If we get another guy for the threesome, we can take care of your first one at the same time."

"Oh yeah, that's true," she agrees, looking over at where 'double penetration' is written at the top of her list in crayon. "We should totally try to get Jake. He's a Puckerman, so he probably loves threesomes. And I bet he's huge."

Sam agrees, and starts rewriting a new list of what they've agreed on so far, putting the other boy's name in brackets beside the second one. He starts rewriting Brittany's next choice. "We should do this one first, because tomorrow's the last day of school, so it'll be our only chance to have sex during Glee."

"Good idea, yeah," she nods, watching him write. "Plus, we already did our Christmas songs, yesterday so we won't have to get up and perform."

"Sweet, and your last one," he starts, reading it over again. "Isn't that kind of the same?"

"No, cause during Glee, it'll be like a secret, which will make it hot," she explains, turning in her chair and leaning against the desk. "But I also want to do it once while they're watching, like a performance. I'm like, _really _good at sex, even better than I am at dancing, so I think our friends should get to see that before we all die. It could be like my grand, last performance."

Sam thinks he might be a bit nervous if he had to perform in front of people, but he figures if it's just their friends, he could be okay. Plus, he'd get to show off his sexy as hell girlfriend. "I bet the guys would be totally into that. And we can invite Finn and Puck, too."

"Yay!" Brittany cheers quietly, clapping her hands as softly as possible in excitement. "Okay, that's four, so the last one is yours, and you get to tie me up and do whatever you want with me."

"That's okay, right?" He wants to make sure, because he plans on getting pretty rough with her, but only if she's okay with it.

"Duh, totally," she assures him, placing a hand on his thigh. "I love it when you get all dominating."

Sam gives her a dorky smile and adds the last thing to the list, feeling his dick twitch in anticipation as he reads it over. He might be dying in five days, but it's gonna be the best five days of his life.

* * *

**DAY ONE: In Public (Glee).**

Brittany doesn't know why, but there's something about singing and dancing that has always turned her on. Maybe it was the bass and the moving and grinding, she's not sure, but all she does know is that for the past three and a half years, Glee meetings have always made her unbelievably horny. It was worse when she was performing, but even just watching would get her wet sometimes. She couldn't leave the school without dragging some guy into the locker room and riding him on days where she had Cheerios practice, too.

She usually had to wait until after it was over to take care of herself, but today, she was finally going to get to fulfill one of her biggest fantasies, and get fucked _during_ Glee club. It wasn't even just that she usually got horny, but just the idea of getting her pussy fucked while nobody around them knew what was going on, sounded so hot. It was just their dirty little secret.

Starting to get a little too giddy, Brittany glances over at her boyfriend to see if he's ready. Practice has been going on for like ten minutes already, and Blaine was just giving his music to the band to get ready to perform the first song, and she can't wait any longer. Sam glances around the room quickly and sees that nobody is paying them any attention in the back row and he nods to her, leaning back in his seat and unzipping his jeans.

Brittany beams at him and leans into his side, subtly reaching over and sticking her hand into the opening he created, easily slipping through the flap of his boxers and pulling out his semi hard cock. She wishes more than anything she could just lean and wraps her lips around it, but that would be way too noticeable, so she settles for stroking his shaft with her palm, making quick time of working him up to full length.

"Oh man," Sam whines, biting his lip hard to keep a moan inside. He tries to focus on Blaine dancing around the room, but all he can feel is Brittany's hand on his cock, and he can't believe he just whipped out his dick in the back of Glee club. He feels her thumb sweep over his head and he has to grab her hand and stop her from continuing. "I'm already hard and I'll blow my load soon if you keep that up. Come on, hop on and let's do this."

Brittany lets out a silent squeal and quickly moves over to sit on his lap, expertly slipping her spanks to the side and exposing her dripping pussy to the cool air. She's just tall enough to be able to stand up and hover over his lap, so that he can hold the base of his cock while she lowers herself onto it. She starts to sink down on his dick, slowly taking his length inside of her.

"Fuck," she whimpers, really feeling just how big and thick Sam's cock is from this angle. She can tell by the beat that Blaine's song is almost done, so she just takes a deep breath and drops the rest of the way, impaling herself on Sam's cock in one fluid motion. "Oh my, holy fuck," she hisses, using all of her self control not to scream at the feeling of being so full.

The music stops and clapping fills the room, as Mr. Schuester takes the floor and starts talking to the group, and when he looks over at her, Brittany is suddenly very aware that she has Sam's entire cock buried inside her pussy right now. She thought she'd feel panic, but instead it just turns her on more, and she can't help but grind her hips just a little bit, smiling when she hears Sam's strangled moan behind her.

He grips her hips and stills her movements, holding her in place on his cock while Will compliments Blaine's performance before introducing Marley. He waits until the music starts up before he lets her go, knowing they'll have some cover now that there's more going on around them.

Brittany wastes no time rocking against him, moving her hips to the beat of the music flowing through the room, fucking Sam's cock with her pussy. She clenches around him and grabs his hands, pulling them around so they rest on her stomach, holding her in place as she starts to speed up her actions.

Luckily for them, Kitty's song is much more upbeat, and the rest of their friends are dancing in their seats, getting into it, providing them perfect cover. Sam tightens his hold and starts thrusting up into Brittany subtly, slipping one of his hands down her skirt and rubbing her clit.

"Jesus," she huffs, bouncing up and down on Sam's lap to meet each of his thrusts, dropping onto his cock harshly each time. To anyone that would glance in their direction, it just looks like they're cuddling and dancing together in Sam's seat. By the time Kitty is done and Jake has started an elaborate dance routine around the room, Brittany has slumped against the boy's shoulder, arching her back as she starts to roll her hips again, feeling her walls slip and slide around Sam's massive cock. "I'm almost there."

"Good, me too," Sam grunts in her ear, pressing harder circles against Brittany's clit as he continues to try to pump up into her. It's really hard while he's trying to be subtle, but Brittany is picking up any slack with her expert riding, and he knows he's not going to last much longer either.

Brittany really hopes Jake's song is long, because she doesn't think she'll be able to keep quiet when she comes, and she'll need the music to drown her out. Needing to speed this up, Brittany's hips start rocking at a frantic pace, bucking back and forth on Sam's cock as hard as she can, hoping it'll do the trick.

It does, because just as Sam's thumb flicks her clit, she feels her entire body lock in place for a moment, before her vision blurs and she explodes, curling into herself as she starts to convulse in Sam's cock. "Oh my fucking God."

Sam only gets two more thrusts into her before her clenching pussy sends him over the edge too, and he's shooting ropes of gooey cum into Brittany's cunt, filling her up with the jizz she loves so damn much. His hips jolt into her as he finishes emptying load, and her body slowly starts to stop trembling until she just collapses against him.

He's just lifting his head off her shoulder when he notices Blaine is smiling at them. "He's so good, right? You think you could beat him in a dance off, Britt?"

"Huh?" The blonde girl just barely registers her name and looks up to find her friend looking at her expectantly. She has no idea what he said, her mind's too hazy from her orgasm to process much. Her vision starts to return to normal, and she can see Blaine's fluffy eyebrows raised in her direction. Much like with Mr. Schue, Blaine's gaze is making her very aware she's currently sitting on Sam's cock, a load of his warm cum slowly slipping down her walls as Blaine looks at her. It's seriously fucking hot.

"She totally could," Sam finally answers for her, tightening his hold around her waist to make sure she doesn't move at all, and risk of any of his cum leaking out. "My baby's the best."

Blaine just laughs and nods in agreement, turning back around in his seat to finish watching Jake's performance. Once nobody is looking, Brittany shifts off Sam's lap and tugs her spanks back in place, successfully tucking Sam's cum inside of her for the rest of the day. She watches as Sam quickly shoves his soft cock back into his boxers and zips his jeans back up, patting his thighs like nothing just happened at all.

He glances over at her and winks, their secret safe between them.

* * *

**DAY TWO: Pegging.**

"Purple or pink?"

Sam eyes the choices and nods towards the pink one. "You know what they, only real men can get fucked in the ass by a plastic pink dick."

"You just like it cause it's bigger," Brittany teases, slipping the pink dildo onto the harness that's already strapped on around her waist. Once it's securely on, she tightens the straps and stands in front of her bed, sporting her huge pink cock proudly. "You like?"

"You look hot with a dick, Britt," Sam admits, tugging on the plastic shaft so she's standing between his legs, where he's seated on the edge of the bed. He looks up at her and slowly wraps his large lips around Brittany's cock, deep throating her.

Brittany giggles at the sight, more amused than turned on. "You've got great lips for a blow job, Sammy." Sam rolls his eyes, disappointed his attempt at being sexy didn't work, and lets the dick go with a pop, flopping back against the bed.

Brittany eyes his delicious naked body, the way his blonde hair is swept across his forehead and his puffy lips are pouting; the way his abs are raising as he breathes and his flaccid cock still looks massive as it dangles between his legs. She feels her pussy throb, wishing she could suck him hard and ride him, but she can't. Tonight is about fulfilling one of _his_ fantasies, and so it's gonna be _her_ (big, plastic, pink) cock that's going to be buried inside of _him_.

"So, how do you wanna do this champ? It's your night."

"Um, well, you have to get me ready first, right?" Sam asks, lifting his head to look up at his girlfriend. He's not about tell Brittany this, but he did a lot of research about this, and saw a _lot_ of videos, and even though he can't wait, he's a bit nervous. "With your fingers or, or your tongue?"

Brittany smiles softly at his nervousness and nods her head, knowing she'll have to take charge. "Yes, of course, let's get you ready to take my huge cock. Come on, turn over and get on your knees." Sam does as he's told, flipping over on to his stomach and the curling his knees underneath him, so his ass is sticking into the air. "Anyone ever tell you that you've got a cute little butt, Sammy?"

"Kurt did once," Sam admits, laughing a bit at the memory. "I thought he was joking."

"Definitely not," the girl muses, kneeling onto the bed behind Sam. Once she's settled, she puts a hand on both of his cheeks and pulls them apart, revealing Sam's puckered asshole to her. She doesn't hesitate to lean in and take a lick, smiling at the gasp she hears escape from the boy. She smiles and runs her tongue over him again, lapping at his hole.

"That feels really good," Sam sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head against the bed, just letting Brittany rim him.

Brittany just hums in acknowledgement and runs the tip of her tongue around the ring of muscles, softening the ridges and dipping inside. It takes a few pumps before she's able to peak through, but it earns her a big moan of appreciation. Once she's sure he can take it, and removes her tongue and sucks a finger into her mouth, before pressing the wet digit against him, tracing his pucker again before she starts to enter him.

"Is that okay?" she asks, not sure how much he'll be able to take. She's been fucked in the ass so many times at this point, that she barely needs stretching, but she knows how much the first time can hurt if not prepared properly. She takes Sam's whimpers as an affirmative answer and gently starts to push her finger inside is asshole, waiting for him to unclench before she continues. Once she's able to get all the way inside, and pulls out and pumps back in, sliding in easier already. She pumps and pumps, over and over again, until he's stretched enough to take a second finger, and then eventually a third.

All Sam can do is moan in pleasure, feeling himself getting hard the more Brittany fingers his asshole. He can't believe how amazing this feels already, he can't even imagine how good the strap on will feel. "God, that feels so good, Brittany, oh my God. Wow."

"Yeah?" she asks, twisting her wrist to curl her fingers, widening his hole even more. She pushes in a few more time until she's satisfied he'll be able to take the dildo with the least amount of pain as possible. "I think you're ready."

"Really?" Sam asks, glancing over his shoulder as Brittany carefully pulls out of him. He immediately feels empty and is convinced he'll go insane if he's not filled immediately.

Brittany nods pulls on Sam's hips, urging him up a bit more. She grabs for the lube she tossed onto the bed earlier and lathers a bunch over the dildo, before spreading some over Sam's hole as well. Once everything is ready, she gets to her feet and crouches down, gripping the fake cock and guiding towards its destination. She presses the tip against the hole, but doesn't push in. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, fuck me with your cock, Britt," he huffs out, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation. "I want you inside me."

That's all the encouragement Brittany needs, and she slowly starts pressing forward, pushing her cock gently inside. She pauses when Sam's hole clenches around the tip and waits until he relaxes again before she continues on, slowly entering his ass a bit at a time, until finally, she's buried to the hilt inside of him. "Holy fuck."

"You're telling me," Sam huffs out through gritted teeth, waiting for the pain to subside. He knows Brittany won't move until he gives her the go ahead and it only takes a few more moments until the dildo is giving him more pleasure than pain, and he nods his head, letting her know she can start to pull out.

She retracts until only the tip is inside, and then pushes in again, the cock sliding in much easier the second time. By the fifth time, she's feeling no resistance, and she's able to thrust into him smoothly, hitting him as deep as she can go each time. She grips his ass cheeks for balance and speeds up her pace, pumping into his asshole hard, finally creating some friction against her clit when she slaps against him.

"Oh yeah, fuck," she groans, her thighs slamming hard against his the faster she goes. She leans into him more, pressing more weight on him, so she's dropping down harder, until she's pressed him all the way down onto the bed.

"God, baby," Sam cries out, turning his head to the side so he's not buried in the mattress. He can feel his hard cock pressed between his stomach and the bed, and his vision starts to blur the more roughly Brittany fucks him.

Brittany glides her hands over Sam's muscular back, pushing down onto his shoulders as she rocks her hips into him, slipping her pink cock in and out of Sam's asshole while he's flat against the bed. The new angle makes for a tighter fit, and Sam's yelps are getting louder. After a few more thrusts, she lets her balance go and drapes herself over Sam's back, laying flat on top of him while her hips continue to hump into his ass.

"Does that feel good, Sammy?" she huffs into his ear, placing sloppy kisses over his shoulder blades and neck. "You like the way my cock fucks your tight little hole?"

"I think I'm gonna come," is his answer, and then Brittany's pulling away from him, slipping the didlo out of his hole. "No!"

"Turn around," she commands, not bothering with his whining. She grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and shoves it under Sam's lower back once he's flipped, lifting his ass into the air. "Lift your legs." He continues to follow her instructs, hooking his hands around his thighs and holding them in the air, presenting his ass to his girlfriend. "Look at that fucked hole," she comments, marveling at how wide it is compared to the tight little entrance when she started.

She doesn't even add more lube, just wraps her hand around Sam's hard cock and uses it like a handle, before she roughly shoves her cock back into his asshole, moving straight into powerful thrusts. She starts to jerk her hand up and down on Sam's cock as she fucks his hole, stroking his shaft to bring him to the edge. She can tell by the little gasps and moans, and the way Sam's body is writhing around, that he's really really close.

She's right, and before he's even able to get a warning out, he's clenching down so hard on the dildo that it's trapped inside of him, and starts erupting over Brittany's hand, spilling spurts of cum all over his stomach. He keeps jerking as he shoots his ropes, the stream seeming never ending, until finally, he's empty.

"Holy fuck," he gasps as he collapses against the damp sheets, relaxing enough for Brittany to pull out of his asshole. He sighs at the loss, and can't help but chuckle when he feels Brittany's tongue running along his abs, eagerly licking up every drop of cum he spilled on himself. Once he's clean, she continues to lick up his chest and neck, slipping her cum covered tongue into Sam's mouth so he can taste himself. "That was amazing, babe. Like, better than anything."

"I never realized how tiring all that thrusting can be," she muses, reaching down to undo her harness and slip it off her waist. Free from the contraption, she shimmies her body further up, until she's kneeling over Sam's face. "The packaging says the strap on is supposed to get me off too, but it did nothing for me. So I'm gonna need you to finish the job, mister."

Sam smiles up at his girl, and licks all the way through her drenched folds, slurping up her juices. "Anything for you, after a pounding like that."

* * *

**DAY THREE: Threesome/Double Penetration (Jake).**

Even though Sam isn't a jealous person, he was still a bit unsure about how he'd feel having another guy fucking his girlfriend. He knew the world was ending, and Brittany wouldn't be doing this if he didn't agree, so it's not like she's cheating or anything, but still. It was a bit weird.

Except that, as he sits beside Jake and watches as his girlfriend sucks his cock hard, it isn't weird. Like, at all. He actually just finds it hot, and he can't resist brushing some of her hair back behind her ear so he has a better view of Brittany swallow Jake's length. He has to admit, the second Jake dropped his boxers and revealed his massive cock to the blonde couple, he was a bit intimidated. His own cock is pretty above average, but Jake's was even bigger. He could see Brittany's mouth watering at the sight.

She made sure to blow Sam first though, getting him up to full length before leaving him with his hand, and moving over to kneel between Jake's legs, gripping the based of his dick and trying to take his cock into her mouth.

"She's good, huh?" he can't help but brag, noticing the way Jake's eyes kept fluttering closed.

"Amazing," he agrees, lulling his head forward to watch the blonde bobbing on his dick. "You're lucky, bro. Sucks cock better than any of the other girls I've had in Lima so far."

Sam nods his head in understanding, remembering all the other girls he had fucked before he started dating Brittany. He knew without a doubt, that Brittany was the best fuck in town, and he was so glad she was his. "Wait until you fuck her. Oh man, best pussy I've ever had, hands down."

"Ugh, can't wait," Jake groans, his cock hardening that last little bit at the thought. Once he's fully erected, he pushes on the blonde's head a bit to get her attention, letting her know she can stop. Brittany pouts at the news and gives the underside of Jake's cock one last lick before she pulls away, kneeling in front of both boys on the couch and eyeing their hard cocks.

"I can't wait to feel both of you inside me," she tells them, a hand trailing down her stomach to rub her clit. "I'm super glad you agreed to do this with us, Jake. Thanks so much."

Jake laughs. "Like I'd pass up the opportunity to fuck your sweet ass. No way, babe."

"So which do you want?" Sam asks, sitting forward on the couch and stroking his cock as he speaks. "Ass or pussy? You're our guest, so you get to pick."

"Damn, that's hard, man." Jake eyes the blonde on the floor, torn. He does want her ass, but he knows his size is hard to take back there, and it will be easier for Sam to get into. He doesn't want to insult either of them, though, so he doesn't share his reasoning. "I think I'll go with pussy, if that's okay with you."

"Totally," Brittany assures him, glancing at her boyfriend to make sure he agrees. The boy nods, and she quickly scrambles to her feet before moving to straddle Jake's lap, grabbing onto his shoulders to balance herself. After she's ready, she reaches down between them and guides Jake's cock towards her entrance, lifting her hips a bit to get it inside. She starts to sink down, and her eyes widen at his size. "Wow, you really are big. I could've never taken you in the ass."

Jake smiles at her, and brings his hand down between them, brushing his thumb in slow circles over her clit to relax her. "I didn't think so. Didn't wanna hurt you."

"Just give me a minute," she tells him, wiggling her hips a little to slip a bit further down on his length. She looks at Sam and he gives her an encouraging smiling, letting her know she can do this. It's all she needs and she lets go, taking the rest of Jake's cock inside of her. "Oh, fucking, shit, wow, that's, wow. Holy."

"How does that feel, baby?" Sam asks, his eyes glued to where Jake's cock has disappeared inside Brittany's pussy.

"I'm so fucking full," she tells him, completely still in his lap while she adjusts to his size. "I don't think I've ever been this full in my entire life."

Sam smirks and pushes off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of the pair. "Well, I sure hope you can take more." He emphasizes his words by pushing a wet finger into her hole, not wasting time with being gentle. She bucks her hips in response, shifting on Jake's cock, and she falls forward against the darker boy, shoving her ass out for her boyfriend to finger.

"Let me start slow, okay?" she tells Jakes, slowly rocking her hips back and forth and creating some friction. He still feels huge inside of her, and if he starts to thrust, she's afraid she'll split in two.

"Sure thing, babe," he promises, just enjoying the feeling of her pussy massaging his cock with her movements. She's tighter than he thought she'd be, and she feels so good around him.

Sam pushes a second finger inside Brittany's hole, and it's not long until she's stretched enough to take his cock. Not wanting to warn her, he instead gets to his feet and spits in his hand, rubbing the moisture over his cock before he lines it up with her pucker, gently pushing past the ring of muscles.

"Oh fuck," Brittany cries into Jake's shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut against the bit of pain she feels as Sam enters her from behind. She can usually take him in the ass with no problem, but with Jake's massive cock filling her pussy, she's not sure there's enough room for Sam's dick to fit. But sure enough, after a bit of time, Sam is able to get his entire length inside of her, and now Brittany is absolutely filled the to the brim and she can't even describe how it feels. "Holy shit, I can't believe you're both inside of me right now, this feels fucking amazing."

"You ready, baby?" Sam asks, brushing the hair away from her back and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. He's so proud of her for taking both of them like this. He's in awe. "Ready to make your dream come true?"

Brittany gasps in a breath and pushes off Jake's chest and into a sitting position again, her hands resting back on his shoulders. She leans back until she can kiss Sam and then whispers 'Fuck me' against his lips.

Sam moves quickly, pulling out and thrusting into her fiercely, easily starting up a rhythm of pumps. Jake waits a moment, letting her get used to Sam's pounding before he starts up himself, beginning with slower pumps, easing her hips up with his hands and then guiding her back down.

"You can fuck me harder," Brittany assures him, knowing he's trying to go slow for her benefit. She thinks it's sweet, but really, they don't have time to waste and she's fulfilling her biggest fantasy right now, and she wants the boys to fuck her as brutally as possible.

"If you say so." Taking her word for it, he jerks his hips up sharply, just as his hands are pulling her down and she screams out at the sensation. He can't even make out the curses falling from her lips, and instead just keeps thrusting up into her, his cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy perfectly.

Sam smiles as his girlfriend chants out her pleasure, so happy she's enjoying herself. He's about to grab onto her waist, but when he sees Jake's hands are already there, he moves them up and gropes at her tits, pinching her nipples like he knows she likes, as he pounds into her asshole.

It takes the boys a few minutes until they've timed their thrusts right, but soon enough they're perfectly in sync, and Sam's cock is pushing Brittany forward onto Jake's, before Jake's cock pushes her right back into Sam's. It's a glorious rhythm, better than any dance routine she's ever choreographed, and with the added sensations of Jake rubbing her clit and Sam pinching her nipples, her orgasm hits her like a ton of bricks, starting from the coiling in her stomach and bursting through her body, sending tingling sensations from her toes up to her ears.

"Jesus Christ," she cries out, her quivering body collapsing against Jake's chest again as the boys continue to fuck her hole, their powerful, relentless thrusts throwing her limp body around like it's a rag doll.

She's just starting to come down from her orgasm when she feels Sam's cock start to inflate in its tight confines, before he explodes, dumping a load of his cum into her asshole. His dick pulsates against her walls and she's hit with a second wave just as Jake swells and bursts, spewing endless amounts of cum into her trembling pussy. She shakes as she's filled, almost certain that her cunt is stuffed full. Jake's body jerks against her, his hips pumping up as more spurts of cum empty inside of her, though she has no idea where it could possibly go at this point.

She feels Sam starting to pull out of her, and she immediately reaches back to still his movements before he can. "No, stay. I just, I want to stay just like this for a bit, both of you inside me."

"Of course, baby," he assures her, leaning forward and sprawling himself over Brittany's tense back, his fingers still gently rolling her nipples. He looks to Jake, who nods his head, more than okay with staying inside Brittany. "We'll stay like this a bit longer."

* * *

**DAY FOUR: Bondage.**

Brittany gulps as she sees the straps in Sam's hands, her eyes following the way he pulls them tight in front of her. They've had rough sex before, Sam holding her arms over her head as he pounds into her, or pulling her head towards him as he fucks her face. And really, she loves every second of it, but she's never let him tie her up, so that she's completely at his mercy. She's a little bit scared and a lot bit excited.

"So what's the safe word again?"

She doesn't really think they'll need it, since they're not doing anything that insane, but she figures one can never be too careful. "Unicorn."

"Right, of course," he laughs, hoping up onto his bed. Usually they have sexy times at Brittany's house (or at school, or in the car, or under the table at Breadstix), but his bed has better head and footboards, so they opted to do it at his house. His parents are out with his siblings for dinner and a movie all night, leaving them alone. "Ready to get tied up like a little slut?"

Brittany immediately gushes at his words and nods her head, kneeling up and eagerly awaiting her instructions. "Yeah, yes, tell me what to do, Sammy."

"None of that Sammy shit," he orders, easily slipping into his dominating persona. "Lay down on your back and spread yourself for me." Once she's laid out in front of him, he makes quick time wrapping the material around her wrists and ankles, securing each limb to a different bedpost. "Look at you, all tied and helpless, and at my mercy."

Brittany knows better than to say anything, just nods he head and eyes his cock hungrily, willing him to climb onto the bed and get started. Lucky for her, she doesn't have to wait long before he's straddling her chest, his semi hard cock dangling over her mouth. She wants to suck it so bad, but she knows that's not how this is going to go. No, he's in control, and she can't do anything until he tells her to.

"Open wide," he commands, roughly grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging her head closer. He leans forward and moves his hips, watching as his cock sways back and forth before it lands in her mouth, laying on her tongue. He looks eyes with her, watching as the desire rushes through them, and he knows just how much she wants to close her mouth around his girth right now. "You want my cock so bad, don't you, you little slut?"

"Yes," she mumbles out, the word muffled by his cock.

He leans forward, slowly sliding his dick further down her tongue, before roughly pulling her face forward, jabbing it down her throat. "Suck it, bitch. Now."

Not having to be told twice, Brittany closes her lips around his shaft and sucks, bopping her head back and forth on his length. She licks up and down the shaft, trying to service him as best she can without her hands, and with him pushing and pulling on her head. He pulls on her hair, tugging her head back so just the tip is in her mouth and she swirls her tongue around his head before running it up his slit, slurping up the precum that's already gathered.

"Yeah, suck my cock," he moans, roughly pulling her closer again, thrusting his hips into her face so that his cock is buried in her mouth. He pumps into her a few times before he holds his position, keeping Brittany's head in place with his head. He can feel her trying to swallow around his massive size a few times until she starts to choke on him, desperately trying to pull away. Without her hands to push on his thighs, he's able to force her to take it for a few more moments until he finally relents, releasing her head and letting her fall back against the bed.

"Fuck," she cries through her coughs, turning away from him as she gags and tries to catch her breathe. He barely gives her time to recover until he's holding her head straight and pressing it against the bed, lowering his hips and dropping his cock back into her mouth. He doesn't force it deep yet, letting her suckling on the tip while he leans forward on his arms, getting into position. Once he's ready, he pumps his hips down and slides his cock in further, before pulling it back out and repeating the process, basically downing push ups into her mouth.

"You like that?" he asks, trying to angle his head so he can watch her deep throating him. "You like choking on my cock?" He vaguely sees her nodding her head, and he picks up the pace, bucking his hips into her roughly. He continues to fuck her face until he gets bored, and abruptly pulls away, shuffling down her body until he's between her spread legs. "You wet for my cock, yet?" He shoves two fingers inside of her pussy to see, and laughs when he feels how drenched she is. "Jesus, you're gushing. You fucking love it when I treat you like the little slut you are, don't you?"

Brittany whimpers and nods empathetically, her legs jerking against their confines. "Please fuck my pussy, Sam. Please, please, I'm so wet for you."

"Fucking right you are," Sam growls and pulls his fingers out, spreading her juices over his already spit covered cock. Without another word, her guides his cock through her wet folds a few times before roughly burying his entire length inside her pussy in one go, not giving her any time to adjust before he starts to thrust in and out of her. "How do you like that, huh? That fast enough for you?"

"Faster," Brittany pants out, desperately tugging on the straps around her wrists, wishing she could wrap her arms around Sam's back and pull him tighter against her. Sam surprisingly listens to her and speeds up his pumps, his cock pounding into her at a relentless pace. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna come already."

He doesn't stop his thrusts as she starts to clench around his cock and thrash against her restraints, her orgasm violently ripping through her body. She trembles and whimpers as she starts coming down, her hips jerking as she tries in vain to get her sensitive cunt away from the pounding his cock is giving her.

Sam just laughs and pushes in harder, loving the way her quavering pussy is still throbbing against his cock as he slides into her. He lets his arms give way and drops down onto his elbows, roughly latching onto one of Brittany's nipples and sucking it between his puffy lips. He kisses over her tits and between them, before taking the other bud into his mouth, sucking and sucking like he's expecting something to come out.

He transitions his jack hammering into smoother, longer thrusts as he feels himself getting closer, and before he knows it, he's swelling and exploding into Brittany's pussy, lining her walls with his goo. The feeling is enough to set Brittany off again, and soon she's writhing around underneath his weight, her pussy clutching onto his dick and milking him dry.

They moan and throb together until Sam can't take it anymore, and he collapses his entire weight on top of Brittany's spent body, laughing as she whines because she can't wrap him up into a hug, and is helpless to stop the cum that's going to start to leak out of her as soon as he pulls out.

"Stop crying," he tells her, finally getting the strength to push himself back up. "I'm not finished with you yet. You're gonna be in those things all night long, baby."

Brittany gazes into his eyes, and isn't sure whether to be turned on or scared.

* * *

**DAY FIVE: Exhibitionism.**

Brittany's eyes scan over the crowd that's gathered in front of her, and she smiles at all of her friends, so glad that they can be there to spend their last night on earth together. It's late at night, and the group is gathered in the choir room. Brittany had asked Finn to steal the keys from Mr. Schuester, but when he got caught and spilled the beans on why he needed them, Mr. Schue had offered them to the boy, on the condition that he was invited, too. Brittany should probably be mad at Finn for agreeing without checking with her, but when she looks at her teacher seated at the end of the row, she's too turned on to care.

"Okay, okay, quiet down everyone," Brittany orders, taking center of the room. The boys all immediately hush and turn their attention to the naked girl they all came to see. "Thank you all for coming here tonight, it means a lot to me. Tonight, the world is ending, and I want my last performance to be my best." she begins, eying the row of males sitting before her; Mr. Schue, Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike, Ryder, Jake, and Blaine (who only came to see Sam naked). "And as you all know, since I've fucked all of you, except for Blaine." Brittany catches the panicked look on Mr. Schue's face, and quickly covers, "And Mr. Schue, of course." She winks at him. "I'm really, really, good at sex."

"Fuck yeah, you are, Pierce!" Puck cheers, and the other boys join in.

She smiles at them and blushes. "And so, I've asked you all here to witness me doing what I do best, one last time. Sammy!" she calls out to her boyfriend, who hesitantly walks out of Will's office and into the choir room, already naked and hard. Brittany was afraid his nerves and possible stage fright might prevent him from getting hard in front of all his buddies, so she was sure to blow him to full length before the show. "There you are. I'd like to introduce my super handsome boyfriend and performance partner for tonight, Mr. Samuel Evans!"

The boys all cheer their friend on, Blaine hollering the loudest, of course. Sam blushes and quickly makes his way to Brittany's side, modestly (and unsuccessfully) trying to hide his cock from view. "H-Hey, guys."

"Don't be nervous," Brittany whispers to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You're gonna be great. Besides, it's just our friends, and it's not like we'll ever have to see them again, remember?"

"Yeah," Sam agrees, thinking over her words. She's right. The world is ending tonight, so he doesn't have to worry about facing the guys tomorrow or anything. Feeling the weight lift off his shoulders at the thought, he lets his hands drift to his sides, revealing his hard cock proudly. He kisses Brittany's cheek in thanks and turns back to their audience. "Alright guys, who's excited to see Sam the Man fuck his hot, sexy girlfriend here?" Again, cheers and yelps fill the room, and Sam notices that even Mr. Schue is getting into it. "We'll be taking requests from each of your, and the only rule is that you remain seated. No joining in." He says the last part and narrows his eyes at both Puckerman brothers, knowing they're getting ideas.

Puck pouts and crossed his arms over his chest. "Buzzkill."

"I get first request then," Jake announces, eying Brittany's body. The couple nod at him to go ahead. "Eat that sweet pussy out on the piano."

A chorus of agreement follows and Brittany nods, sauntering over to the black instrument and hoping on, spreading her legs wide for her audience. "Come get your last meal, baby."

Sam laughs at the silence that's fallen over the room, and the way everyone's eyes are glued to Brittany's spread pussy. He shoots them a proud look before making his way over to his girl and tugging on her legs, tilting her back against the surface. He doesn't say anything to her as he leans down and gives her wet pussy the first lick, his strong tongue gliding through her folds from her hole to her clit in one smooth motion.

"Fuck," she whines, positioning herself up on her elbows so she can watch the guys watch Sam lick her. She tries to concentrate on all their expressions, but it's really hard to focus when Sam's sucking her lips into his mouth. She decides to focus on one person at a time, starting with Mr. Schue. She locks eyes with him, and she can suddenly feel Sam's tongue stroking her five times harder and her hips start to buck into his face.

Sam eagerly laps up her pussy, trailing his tongue over and through her folds, ticking the outline with his tip. There's few things he enjoys more than putting his big lips to use and eating Brittany out, and the moans and groans he always receives tell him the feeling is mutual. He was worried everyone's eyes on him would make him nervous, but knowing his buddies are watching him is just giving him more drive to pleasure Brittany to the bes to his ability.

"You taste so delicious, Britt," he tells her, moving his tongue down towards her hole. He dips in, his tongue immediately coated in her juices and starts to pump, pushing in as far as he can go, and licking around her walls.

Brittany hums and gasps, bringing a hand up to grip the beautiful blonde hair in front of her, and pull Sam's face harder against her. She rocks into him, pushing his tongue even deeper into her pussy, and shifts her gaze to Finn's awestruck expression. "Yeah, right there, baby, you lick me so good," she chants, before looking over to Puck and Artie, both of them already sporting hard ons.

Feeling Brittany loosen her hold on his head, he pulls out and licks up to her clit, sucking the bud between his lips and replacing his tongue with two fingers, stretching her hole as he pushes into her roughly. "You ready to come, baby? Give these guys something to remember?"

Brittany nods frantically, her bucking picking up speed the harder Sam's fingers fuck her. She pushes his head back against her, urging him to suck on her clit again, and she barely has time to focus her gaze between Mike, Ryder and Jake before Sam curls his fingers and hits her spot, sending sharp bolts of pleasure up her body.

"Oh fuck, Sammy!" she screams out as she comes, losing her balance and falling back against the cool surface of the piano to tremble and shake. She stares at the ceiling as the tingling feeling washes over her, quavering as it passes. Sam slurps up her juices and slowly brings his pumping to a stop, keeping his fingers inside of her as he gently laps at her pussy to bring her down. "Fuck, that was, wow, so good, baby."

Feeling her relax, Sam slips his fingers out of her and sucks them into his mouth, cleaning her wetness off with a smile. Brittany giggles at him and lets him pull her up into a sitting position, turning to face their cheering audience.

"Alright, alright, good show," Jake praises, clapping his hands together. "You got skills, Evans."

"What do you want to see next?" Brittany asks, eyeing the crowd. Her gaze lands on Blaine, who's too preoccupied staring at Sam's cock to pay attention to anything else. "Blaine Warbler," she calls, laughing when he jumps in surprising and looks up at her with a guilty expression. "Any requests?"

A million naughty thoughts run through Blaine's mind, but he knows none of those are going to happen, so he settles on, "Sam should fuck you, on the floor. From behind."

"Figures," Artie comments, but nobody objects.

"Doggy style's my fav," Brittany tells him, hoping to settle the blush that's spread across his cheeks. She uses Sam's shoulder to help her jump down to her feet, and then makes her way back to the middle of room, abruptly dropping to her hands and knees and sticking her ass out for Sam. "Let's go, Sammy, we're wasting time, and we've got at least six more requests to get through before midnight."

Sam glances at the wall and sees that they only have three hours left. Three hours left and the world will end. It hardly seems like enough time, but as he kneels down behind Brittany and slowly slides his cock into her tight pussy from behind, he's glad he gets to spend it the best way imaginable.

* * *

So, the world didn't end. And apparently everyone knew it wouldn't but them. But whatever, because while the rest of their friends had spent the last five days hanging around the mall, Brittany and Sam spent it having the best, hottest, kinkiest sex of their lives, and now they have all the time in the world to do it again and again.

And again.

* * *

_Longest fill ever, damn. But it had been a while since I wrote Bram, and got some asks for it, so there you go. Next up is, I think, either the last part of my Blam/Britt fic, or another Quinntana fill, haven't decided yet, but look out for that, and please let me know what you think._


End file.
